Misteri Kiriman Hitam
by Fumiyo Namikaze
Summary: kepanikan para penghuni mansion Phantomhive yang disebabkan oleh sebuah kiriman yang terbungkus kotak berwarna hitam yang misterius. Para penghuni mansion yang panik terus mengidentifikasi kotak yang isinya disangka bom itu. ikuti cerita selengkapnya maaf bila kurang berkenan dan banyak kesalahan. ditunggu kritik, saran dan masukkannya. WARNING : OOC, kata2 yg tidak baku, typo, dll


MISTERI KIRIMAN HITAM

Pagi itu pagi yang cerah di mansion keluarga Phantomhive. Earl muda keluarga bangsawan itu sedang menyantap sarapannya dengan ditemani sang butler yang selalu setia melayaninya dan tunangannya yang 'manis' tetapi jago berpedang. Dengan hidangan yang sangat mengundang selera, putra dari Vincent dan Rachel Phantomhive itu makan dengan nikmatnya –sampai-sampai author juga ngiler ngelihatnya o-  
"Apa ada lagi yang anda inginkan, tuan muda?" Tanya sang butler itu dengan wajah manis yang ramah.  
"Sudah cukup." Jawab sang majikan dengan enteng.  
"Anda, nona Elizabeth?" Tanya sang butler yang bernama lengkap Sebastian Michaelis itu lagi, namun kali ini dia bertanya kepada seorang nona muda yang bernama Elizabeth Middford yang merupakan tunangan Ciel Phantomhive, sang Earl keluarga Phantomhive yang masih berumur 12 tahun. –udah ah perkenalannya. Barang kali kalian udah pada tahu-

"tolong bawakan aku teh manis, Sebastian. Dan jangan lupa harus semanis aku. Hihi." Pinta gadis berambut pirang itu. 'manis apanya? Yang ada tehnya akan terasa hambar.' Batin Sebastian –hahaha! Author setuju dengan Sebas XD-

Sebelum Sebastian memenuhi keinginan Lizzie (sapaan akrab untuk Elizabeth –klo panggil Elizabeth kepanjangan-), seorang maid, tukang kebun dan seorang chef Amerika berlari menuju Ciel.

"TUAN MUDA! TUAN MUDA!" teriak ketiga orang tersebut yang ternyata "trio pelayan bodoh" keluarga Phantomhive. Ciel yang akan menyuap supnya ke dalam mulut terkejut hingga sudukan supnya tumpah ke wajahnya yang cool itu.

"Woy! Sialan kalian! Kalian gak liat gue lagi apa?" Bentak Ciel dengan marahnya. Sementara itu Sebastian hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah tuannya itu.

"Maaf tuan muda. Saya menemukan kotak berwarna hitam ini di depan pintu." Jelas Meyrin sang maid sambil membawa sebuah kotak misterius berwarna hitam.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sebastian yang sepertinya tidak diajukan kepada siapapun.

"Dari siapa ini? Apa isinya? Tidak ada pengirimnya." Gumam Ciel sambil memegang dagunya tanda dia sedang berpikir.

Selagi kelima orang itu sibuk berpikir dan bertanya-tanya mengenai isi kotak hitam itu, Lizzie malah ayik menyantap bubur ayam buatan Sebastian.

"Sebaiknya jangan dulu dibuka! Bisa saja isinya bom!" Seru Bard sang chef yang sering membuat masakan gosong –ralat: tidak sering, tapi emang udah tiap hari-. Seisi mansion mewah itu menjadi panic –kecuali Lizzie yang masih asyik menyantap bubur ayam dengan wajah polos.

"Apa? Bom? KYAAA! Aku takut! Bagaimana ini, Tuan muda, Tuan Sebastian?" Teriak Meyrin Histeris.

"Kamu takut, Meyrin? Kalau begitu sini saya peluk!" Sebastian memeluk Meyrin dengan jahil –aku mau juga donk, Sebas! v-  
Dan akhirnya sang author pun dipeluk Sebas yang cool XD  
'kurang ajar author itu!' batin Ciel dengan mendelik kepada sang Author  
Trus kalo gue dipeluk masalah buat lo?

#ditebas Grell dengan deathschyte-nya (?)

Oke! Kembali lagi ke cerita

"Kita harus waspada. Bisa saja kotak ini berisi sesuatu yang bias membahayakan kita seperti yang dikatakan Bard." Ciel pun angkat bicara. Dengan nada bicara yang cool, bocah berkepribadian dewasa itu member perintah pada pegawainya agar tidak menyentuh kotak itu.

"Sebastian, kau simpan kotak hitam ini!" Perintah Ciel pada butler iblisnya.

"Yes, my lord!"

~ooo0ooo0ooo~

Keesokan harinya…..

"Tuan muda, saya khawatir dengan kotak itu." Kata Sebastian kepada sang majikan yang sedang menonton film kuch kuch hota hai (lho?)

Tanpa disadari, ternyata Ciel malah menangis sesenggukan.

"Tuan muda, anda menangis karena khawatir akan keselamatn para penghuni mansion?" Tanya Sebastian penasaran (banget).

"Hiks… hiks…" Ciel malah terus menangis.

"Tuan muda?"

"Berisik! Bukan itu! Gue nangis karena sedih liat si Anjeli mau tunangan dan ninggalin si Rahul!" Bentak Ciel dengan air mata mengalir sederas air terjun #lebay banget!# dan ingus yang bercucuran

#GUBRAAKKK!

'Dasar manusia! Kirain kenapa, tau-taunya malah sedih nonton india!' Batin Sebastian

"Soal itu, aku juga khawatir. Nanti saja urusinnya ah! Lagi seru nih!" sambung Ciel

"TUAN MUDA! TUAN MUDA!" Teriak seseorang yang ternyata finny sang tukang kebun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ciel singkat

"Di dalam kotak itu ada suara pip.. pip.. pip!" Lapor Finny sambil memeragakan bunyi yang keluar dari kotak hitam yang didapatnya kemarin pagi.

"Apa? Apa benar itu isinya bom?" Ciel terkejut

"sebaiknya kita pastikan dulu, Tuan muda." Gumam Sebastian dengan tenangnya

~ooo0ooo0ooo~

"Apa bener ini bom?" gumam Bard

Dengan penuh penasaran, kelima orang yang kemarin meributkan masalah kotak itu mengidentifikasi sekali lagi kotak hitam misterius itu.

"Jangan-jangan yang ngirim ni paket Amrozi, Imam Samudra dan Ali Gufron, teroris yang mem-bom Bali itu?" Tanya Meyrin  
"Hus! Kamu tuh ah! Mereka kan udah dieksekusi!" Bantah Finny.

"Syuut! Dengar! Suaranya semakin keras dan cepat!" Gumam Sebastian yang membuat Finny dan Meyrin yang debat menjadi diam seketika.

"Tinggal menunggu waktu!" gumam Bard sedikit panic

"Ya Allah, jika hamba mati disini, masukkan hamba ke dalam surgamu ya Allah.." Meyrin malah sibuk berdo'a. Sedangkan Finny terus menggigit jari sampai tak sadar kedua puluh jarinya udah bunting dia gigitin. Sementara Ciel dan Sebastian tenang-tenang saja –padahal dalam hati Ciel dia udah sangat pasrah kalau ternyata itu beneran bom dari teroris.

Semakin cepat suara itu…. Semakin cepat…. Dan…

"PIIIIIIIPPPPP….."

"AAAAAAAAAAA….!"

…..

"Kenapa gak meleduk?"

"berhenti tiba-tiba!"

Saat mereka terheran-heran, ada sms masuk lewat HP Sebastian. –iblis koq punya hp?-

"Tuan muda, lihat ini!" Sebastian menunjukkan sms yang dia terima yang berbunyi:

"Maaf. Ini kami dari perusahaan sabun batang Luk. Anda telah memenangkan undian dan memenangkan sebuah iPad. Kami sudah mengirim paketnya. Tetapi maaf sebelumnya. Karena bungkus kadonya habis, kami memakai kertas berwarna hitam untuk membungkusnya. Selain itu karena terburu-buru, kami lupa menyertakan alamat pengirim. kami juga mengirimkan hadiah tersebut dalam keadaan low batere karena sebelumnya sudah dipakai anak saya. tapi masih bagus koq! Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Tertanda: direktur sabun luk."

"Jadi, ini…."

"Ternyata bunyi tadi hanya pertanda iPad-nya low batere ya? Haha" akhirnya Sebastian mengeluarkan tawa ringannya.

"ARGGKKHH..! ngeselin aja! Siapa sih yang beli sabun batang?" Teriak Ciel dengan jangkel karena merasa sudah dipermainkan.

"Eh, paketnya udah datang ya! Makasih Ciel, udah bawain paket aku!" Tiba-tiba Lizzie muncul dengan wajah tanpa dosa sambil cengar-cengir kayak orang gila.

"JADI KAMU..? #GUBRAAKKK!"

Akhirnya semua penghuni mansion pingsan di tempat. Sementara itu Lizzie hanya tertawa-tawa -gak tau mau-

THE END


End file.
